


Firefly *NEW*

by radstar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, Snippets, Volleyball, idol!tsukki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radstar/pseuds/radstar
Summary: Life doesn’t always go as planned for Tsukishima Kei.ORThe different stages of Kei's life.*New Expanded version*





	1. VolleyBall!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first Haikyuu! fic. It was inspired by a fanart of Kei as an idol. It is full of time skips. It's more of a life snippets i suppose? This fic is also selfishly and grossly bias compressed with all the things i like with this fandom. (pairings etc) I probably mess up somethings along the way but I hope you will enjoy this!
> 
> (EDIT : This is a re-written fic and its now longer. For those who read the first version, it is similar but alot has changed so please have a look again THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU GUYS!)

Life doesn’t always go as planned as discovered by Tsukishima Kei.  
Having good academic grades and achievements, could have easily enrolled him into to Aoba Jousai, just as he planned when they were selecting high schools. But as fate would have it, Akiteru enrolled into Karasuno and naturally, young Kei set his sights on the same school that his amazing and talented brother attended. Karasuno was a volleyball powerhouse school back then and he was so sure that his brother was the ace.  
  
Kei had always looked forward whenever Akiteru returned from practice. Eager to hear stories of Karasuno Volleyball club from the ace himself. However, the real truth unfolded in front of him one day. His brother wasn’t the ace of the team and worst, he wasn’t even participating in the match. Akiteru was a disappointment to him, not that it was his fault, but young Kei, who believed in and look up to his brother was overcome by betrayal. He was embarrassed to be wrong especially when he spoke so highly of him to his classmate. As the year go by, the onslaught of teenage emotions amplified his thoughts and feelings leading him to shut himself out and acquire a whole new personality.  
  
It was too late to change schools and volleyball didn’t matter as much to him. Along with his childhood friend, Yamaguchi Takashi, Kei found himself enrolled to Karasuno. He had already made up his mind when he first stepped onto the school grounds that he was going to excel in his college preparatory class by putting more effort in his studies and minimal effort for his club activities. It’s just a club after all and it was the only other thing he could do. Volleyball had just been a part of him for so long that it was natural to join a team and just go along with it. Karasuno’s glory days were over afterall.  
  
—  
  
They say that people change overtime, while he doesn’t believe he could be any different than he was now, he did. It wasn’t instantaneous but his attitude and mindset gradually changed. He didn’t know when it truly happened but after being roped in to play with his seniors, Nekoma Highschool’s Kuroo Tetsurou, Fukurodani Highschool’s Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji, he was seeing things a little differently.  
  
Bokuto’s words lingered on his mind for a long time. How ironic that the man who would change back the way he thought about volleyball bears the same number as his brother.  
  
It wasn’t until the Spring High match with Shiratorizawa, that he truly understood what Bokuto meant. The gradual change in his attitude towards the game may come as a surprise to his teammates and coach, but truthfully speaking, he had always been that kind of person. The guy that was hooked on Volleyball.  
  
—  
  
That match itself had open new doors for his volleyball career. Who could have predicted that one day he’d be featured in that volleyball magazine that his team mates like to fuss over? Kei got invited to join exclusive training camps at Shiratorizawa and while there were times where he didn’t even want to go, Karasuno’s captain and the coach made sure he did. The last thing he wants was for the other captains from the other powerhouse schools, to know that he gave a great opportunity a miss. He wouldn’t hear the end of it, especially from a certain annoying owl-boy and cat-boy. He could never phantom what they saw in him.    
  
Hinata was full of envy when Kei got such opportunities and Kei revelled in his jealousy. Sometimes the moon shines brighter than the sun but atleast you can still look at the moon directly, he thinks. However, he was glad that Hinata sneaked into one of the training camps. Kei knew it took some riling up for him to try hard and if not for the fiery middle blocker and several other players he probably wouldn’t. But Kei has his pride and he definitely tried his hardest, especially when he feels a certain pair of eyes belonging to a rival, watching him closely.  
  
Kei’s passion for the sport grew each time they play and by the start of his 3rd year of high school, Kei had been featured several times in publications and the media, occasionally alongside his other teammates as Karasuno’s popularity grew. He and the people around him knew that he was a good player but when he was actually giving his 100%, Kei was terrifyingly a formidable opponent.  
  
——  
  
When word got around that the third year student, Tsukishima Kei had become the Captain of Karasuno’s volleyball team, former captains from rival schools who knew him flooded his inbox. They were so proud of him for finally becoming one of them. He was immediately added into the captain’s chat group, much to his annoyance, but only because they already had a chat group with the same people in it and he suppose he could consider them as his friends.  
  
He never thought himself as captain material especially when Hinata or even his best friend, Yamaguchi might have fit the role much better than him. Perhaps hanging out with the former captains gave him the aura of one. He never quite understood how or why he was a captain magnet, but he thank the lucky stars that he knew what to do, only because he had learnt from them. It was also rather fun to have the power to boss his team mates around and sometimes for no reason at all. Kei was really enjoying his last year in Karasuno and his future has never looked brighter.


	2. University & Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the Rewrite so far! i'm still working on expanding the other chapters!

There were so many questions about his future plans. The plan he had drafted when he was in his first year was long discarded when it became irrelevant. There was a high chance of being accepted into any University he wanted with the good grades he was getting but as to what he wanted to do in University was a different matter altogether. He thought about several courses and what degree would benefit him most. 

His parents had encouraged him to choose the sensible options when it comes to selecting the courses. By sensible, they meant choosing courses that would lead to a sensible, well paid job of an average Japanese man. One that could one day support a family of his own. Kei being 18, honestly hadn’t thought that far. He couldn’t imagine him self being married with kids. At least not at that point in time. One thing’s for sure, he had always wanted to learn palaeontology much to his parent’s disapproval. They didn’t think the field was relevant or one that was in demand in Japan. 

Kei had always loved reading and studying about dinosaurs. His interest in the ancient creatures sparked ever since his father first bought him his first dinosaur figurine for his birthday, and well, maybe he sort of had a crush on a certain purple dinosaur called Barney. 

If this decision making took place 2 years ago, he would have gladly agreed with his parent’s choices, but here he was, with a letter in his hand, a sports scholarship to enter one of the top universities. A scholarship that was awarded to him after being scouted in one of his most important volleyball tournament of his life. The final match that got him to consider about playing volleyball professionally. After all, he was a good candidate for the national team too and he had friends who are in the current national team. It was foolish but it had felt like he was guaranteed a career and it made it seem okay for him to pursue palaeontology. At the very least if volleyball didn’t work out, he could still do something else that he loves. 

——

University student! Tsukishima Kei felt like the complete opposite of Highschool student! Kei. He was doing just enough to get average grades on his papers to continue playing volleyball. When did it become like this?

Palaeontology was not what Kei thought it would be. He was quickly losing his passion and interest. His volleyball career however was at an all time high. It was much tougher but Kei met the standards of his university team. 

Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore. He knew it was uncharacteristic of him and it only made him unhappy. He felt restless not being able to do better in his studies and its starting to affect his gameplay. He felt lost and after talking with several of his close friends and still not getting any answers, he found himself seeking help from the school counsellors which led him to breaking the news to his parents. Of course his parents weren’t happy but they know their son and he clearly wasn’t happy. With the support of his brother and some convincing, coaxing and even pleading on his part, his parents finally approved of his decision to change courses. 

——

Kei closed one chapter of his life in palaeontology and opened a new chapter of his life in music.

Since young, Kei had always been musically inclined. It was the other talent he had that not many knew about which was why his parents weren’t too disapproving of it and felt that he would do well in it. They even bought him a basic DJ set, some instruments and microphones. 

Since then, Kei’s student life got considerably better. He was finally doing well in both study and sports. During his free time, he would rather be holed up in his dorm room or the studio, mixing music and creating new tunes. The only time he actually went out to socialise was at volleyball practice.

Everything was smooth sailing until a match with a rival university team. Kei’s fingers were once again injured by the intense spikes of a certain olive haired man. Despite being in pain and upset over his fingers, Kei felt a huge satisfaction from being able to block 80% of Ushijima Wakatoshi’s Monster spikes and helping his team win. It was a massive improvement from when he faced Ushijima in his first year of high school. That would have been great if he could keep up all season but with an injury like that, sitting out of matches is the only option. He dreaded to think how this was going to affect his music practicals. 

The last thing he expected was for the former captain and ace of Shiratorizawa to approach him after the match. They were pretty much alone in the hallways and most of the people there had already cleared out. The wing spiker bought him a drink from the machine and sat next to him. They sat silently for what felt like a long time before he apologised. 

Kei had forgotten that with a new year comes new experiences. Never in his life would he thought that he’d be going on a date. Not that no one has asked him because he did received confession letters in high school pretty often. But accepting to go on a date on his own free will was something to marvel at. What was more puzzling to himself is the fact that, his date was Ushijima. The man was rather persistent. He kept visiting him and checking up on those fingers he injured.They eventually started hanging out and Kei likes that he could banter with him and talk about important things to just enjoying comfortable silence between them. He was unlike what Kei had perceived long ago. 

Eventually his heart soften and he even allowed the man to rebandaged his fingers from time to time. Ushiwaka’s little kisses to his fingertips gave him little surges of electric shocks through his body. He never knew he could feel this way towards another man. Those hazel eyes stared straight into his soul. His face although serious, had a tinge of pink on his cheeks. How could he refuse a point blank request to go out with him officially?


End file.
